poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor (class)
Professor The Professor is a Researcher who has mastered the knowledge surrounding all pokemon known to the masses. They can identify things about a pokemon such as its level of power, its complete move set, its specific home’s location or anything else factual about a pokemon with less then a glance at its silhouette. Professors are unparalleled kings of intelligence and use their vast amount of knowledge proves it. They are unrivalled field commanders and utilize their strategy to ensure their party’s victory. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Professor Gifted Features 'Walking Doctorate' Static Static Activation League Legal Target: Anything related to knowledge you are allowed to look up. Effect: You know pokemon data, relating to pokemon in your pokedex, about specific location and base stats. You may consult the GM’s Bestiary. Restricted to non-Legendary Pokemon. 'Flawless Classification' Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Any Pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 15, you learn what level the pokemon is. If you roll higher then 20, you identify how much HP the target has left. Professor Features 'Critical Advice' Prerequisites: Professor, Field Commander, Level 10 Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Allies. Effect: During the next round of an encounter, all Moves and Trainer Attacks are Critical Hits on 16-20. The Critical Hit range may not be altered in any other way during the next round of combat. 'Demoralize' Prerequisites: Professor, Field Commander Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Foe pokemon. Effect: Pick either Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense or Speed and lower the chosen stat of each enemy pokemon’s within X meters of by 1 Combat Stage. X is your INT modifier. 'Efficiency Boost' Prerequisites: Professor, Field Commander, Level 10 Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Allies. Effect: During the next round of an encounter, any action that an ally performs that requires a d20 roll may add X to their roll where X is your INT modifier. 'Fighting Read' Prerequisites: Professor, Fighting Scheme Trainer Action League Legal Daily - Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Any trainer. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 15, your GM must give to you 6 pokemon species of which 4 are owned by the target trainer. If the target does not own 4 pokemon, only two pokemon which are owned are revealed. 'Morale Boost' Prerequisites: Professor, Field Commander Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 7 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Allied pokemon. Effect: Pick either Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense or Speed and raise the chosen stat of each of your ally’s pokemon’s within X meters of you by 1 Combat Stage until the end of the encounter. 'Morale Rally' Prerequisites: Professor, Morale Boost Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Allied pokemon. Effect: Pick either Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense or Speed and raise the chosen stat of each of your ally’s pokemon’s within X meters of you by X. X is your INT modifier. Morale Rally lasts until the end of the encounter. 'Poke Linguist' Prerequisites: Professor, Linguist Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You can speak and understand a single species of Pokemon and all of the evolutions related to that Pokemon. You may take Poke Linguist more then once. 'Sabotage' Prerequisites: Professor, Game Plan Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Wild pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If you rolled above 15, shift all wild foes up to X meters where X is your INT modifier or your WIS modifier. 'Tactical Maneuver' Prerequisites: Professor, Tactical Strike Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: One of your pokemon who just succesfully used a Move. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If you rolled above 15, an allied Trainer’s pokemon may perform an At-Will Move or EOT Move even if it has already used a Move during that round of the encounter. The target may shift an additional time. You must have line of sight to the Pokemon who is reciving your extra command. 'Tactical Strike' Prerequisites: Professor, Field Commander Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: One of your pokemon who just succesfully used a Move. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If you rolled above 15, an allied Trainer’s pokemon may perform an At-Will Move even if it has already used a Move during that round of the encounter. You must have line of sight to the Pokemon who is reciving your extra command. Category:Researcher Advanced Classes